Memory's
by warmiko69
Summary: Please read and i hope you like it.
1. Part 1 The start

Memoires By warmiko69, (miko69)

Part 1

Naruto's POV

One day, you kiss me out of the blue and when I asked why? And you said that I looked sad. I could tell when you said it, that it too made you sad. It was then that we started getting closer, then before. That was the second time we kissed; when we truly started to become friends. The first time you left me, we meet up at the valley of end. It hurt so much, when you said that you wanted nothing to do with me. You became so distant because you wanted to be alone. After your brother came back you started to become more distant again and then you wanted to leave without telling me I forced you to fight me. And so we fought in the valley of end, for the second time, and when I asked why here you said it was so that we can end our friendship. I didn't want to lose you. So I tried very thing in my power to stop you. When you "won" I felt lonely and sad. I thought I felt your lips touch mine ever so lightly, for one last time. I could feel the rain as I felt you leave me behind and alone. I started to cry thinking that you wore no longer around me. That you already left to go to him.

I had a dream about you one night, a dream in which you said "I'm sorry" and to wait for you. For you to come back to me, stronger and better than before, with no regrets this time. When I awoke I thought one thing only and that was that I want you home with me no matter the cost. After the first try failed, I thought that I need to make myself stronger for you and that is why I to left the village and want with Jiraiya. And for two years that is all I did. There were times when I was in the hospital; all that I wanted was for you to be there with me. And so with Jiraiya I became stronger, then I was.

Part 2

Sasuke's POV

I kissed you, one day out of the blue. The way you looked, I just couldn't help it, that the time it made me sad and to think as to what you were think, that had made you sad. And when you asked why; all I said that you looked sad, I tried not to look sad as I said it but the way you looked at me, I can tell that I failed there. That day we started to get closer. The third time I kissed, you was because I wanted to feel your lips again, this time you didn't ask me why. You just smile that true smile. But you did start too got closer to me and we started to be true friends. Then he had to destroy most of the that we had, how he could beat me so easily and fast, telling me that I need to got stronger and that he was here for you, that I was nothing to him. My own brother said that you were more use full to him; then me. And so I started to distance myself form you again because I didn't want to lose you, but that love only made me weak and soft. I wanted to leave without telling you because it would hurt the both of us, even more than it already did. But you come after me and we meet at the Valley of End, you said that I would have to fight you, if I wanted to leave. And so I did; trying not to show how much it hurt me to do so to put my hand though your stomach. As I watched you fall to the ground, I wanted to hold you one last time but instead, I fell to my knees and ever so lightly I kissed you one last time. At the same time it started to rain then, I started to cry, and I watched rain drops fall on your cheeks and make it looked like you were crying too. As I walked away from you I started to feel lonely and sad, like I was making a mistake. I so badly wanted to take you with me but I know that I couldn't get stronger if I did.

I had a dream about you, you telling me that you forgive me and that you hope that I'm getting stronger, and that you are waiting for me to come home or you'll come and got me. In my dream I'm telling you that I'm sorry for leaving you. I want you to get stronger too, so that we can still be close. And I do want you to wait for me, try not to fall in love with another person but me and only me. Let other people help you to become stronger too, and don't think that I will never love you.

to be continued


	2. Not a chapter but please read

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**Psudocode_Samurai**  
**Rocketman1728**  
**dracohalo117**  
**VFSNAKE**  
**Agato the Venom Host**  
**Jay Frost**  
**SamCrow**  
**Blood Brandy**  
**Dusk666**  
**Hisea Ori**  
**The Dark Graven**  
**BlackRevenant**  
**Lord Orion Salazar Black**  
**Sakusha Saelbu**  
**Horocrux**  
**socras01**  
**Kumo no Makoto**  
**Biskoff**  
**Korraganitar the NightShadow**  
**NightInk**  
**Lazruth**  
**ragnrock kyuubi**  
**SpiritWriterXXX**  
**Ace6151**  
**FleeingReality**  
**Harufu**  
**Exiled crow**  
**Slifer1988**  
**Dee Laynter**  
**Angeldoctor**  
**Final Black Getsuga**  
**ZamielRaizunto**  
**Fenris187**  
**blood enraged**  
**arashiXnoXkami**  
**tstoldt**  
**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**  
**ElementalMaster16**  
**Dark Vizard447**  
**Darth Void Sage of the Force**  
**Shiso no Kitsune**  
**The Sinful**  
**Kage640**  
**Ihateheroes**  
**swords of twilight**  
**Kyuubi16**  
**darthkamon**  
**narutodragon**  
**bunji the wolf**  
**Cjonwalrus**  
**Killjoy3000**  
**blueexorist**  
**White Whiskey**  
**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**  
**Gin of the wicked smile**  
**tstoldt**  
**The wolf god Fenri**  
**JazzyJ09**  
**sleepers4u**  
**The Unknown 007**  
**Gallantmon228**  
**MKTerra**  
**Gunbladez19**  
**Forgottenkami**  
**RHatch89**  
**SoulKingonCrack**  
**Dreadman75**  
**Knives91**  
**The Lemon Sage**  
**Dark Spidey**  
**VioletTragedies**  
**Eon The Cat of Shadows**  
**kazikamikaze24**  
**animegamemaster6**  
**LLOYDROCKS**  
**demented-squirrel**  
**swords of dawn**  
**The Immoral Flame**  
**blueexorist**  
**Challenger**  
**Shywhitefox**  
**drp83**  
**Bethrezen**  
**Dragon6**  
**bellxross**  
**unweymexicano**  
**The First Kitsukage**  
**kingdom219**  
**brown phantom**  
**littleking9512**  
**kurokamiDG**  
**Auumaan**  
**FrancineBlossom**  
**BDG420**  
**Her Dark Poet**  
**bloodrosepsycho**  
**Shen an Calhar**  
**NarutoMasterSage4040**  
**Masamune X23**  
**Kuromoki**  
**Sliver Lynx**  
**devilzxknight86**  
**Unis Crimson**  
**Zero X Limit**  
**SinX. Retribution**  
**reven228**  
**JAKdaRIPPER**  
**Third Fang**  
**IRAssault**  
**Grumpywinter**  
**absolutezero001**  
**Single Silver Eye**  
**animekingmike**  
**Daniel Lynx**  
**zerohour20xx**  
**arturus**  
**Iseal**  
**Shisarakage**  
**Uzunaru999**  
**Dark-Knight**  
**fearme80**  
**Devilsummoner666**  
**slicerness**  
**Toa Naruto**  
**Soleneus**  
**kagedoragon**  
**dansama92**  
**KamenRiderNexus**  
**Captive Crimson**  
**KyuubiiLover27**  
**MozillaEverer**  
**4rm36uy**  
**ebm6969**  
**Repiece**  
**phantomshadowdragon**  
**Colonel Eagle**  
**Timothy1988**  
**ShadowZenith**  
**awsm125**  
**The Purple Critic**  
**Darkepyon**  
**Zombyra**  
**brickster409**  
**ChaosSonic1**  
**Leaf Ranger**  
**SoulEmbrace2010**  
**Oni Shin**  
**Silverknight17**  
**Specter637**  
**HunterBerserkerWolf**  
**shadow-red0**  
**The Roaming Shadow**  
**bucketbot**  
**AvalonNakamura**  
**Avacii**  
**Maxwell Gray**  
**Silvdra-zero**  
**Arashi walker**  
**Lord of Daemons**  
**Lord Anime**  
**CloudRed1988**  
**forestscout**  
**The Lost Mana**  
**Red Warrior of Light**  
**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**  
**Mr. Alaska**  
**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**  
**MugetsuIchigo**  
**bloodlust002**  
**Nerverean**

**Selonianth**

**Chrystel Malfoy-Potter**

**XXAngelOfMadnessXX**

**Rachelle4eva**

**Warmiko69  
**

**Miko69  
**


End file.
